Fame
by DilleysFan
Summary: This a little idea I've had for a while three years mind you but I finally decided to post it. This story takes place during the On Deck era oh don't mind the little rant-like message my brother was harassing me about it. Chapter 5 has be Rewritten please check it out and Review PLEASE! THIS STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS TY :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fame**

**A Suite Life Story**

**[I own nothing of the Suite Life Series, or the songs that appear if I did there would be a lot more shirtless scenes with Cole on the Suite Life On Deck (I'm a guy and I'm bi so sue me; not a crime last I checked) but on a friendlier note enjoy the story -Ciao**

Cody Martin was sitting on his bed reading a book or to be accurate pretending to read, his mind was elsewhere.

He was thinking about the other half of his life.

As far as the other students knew Cody was an over compulsive, germaphobic and eternal perfectionist in short; a nerdy wimp.

That however that was only one side of Cody's personality, there is another side to Cody, an alter ego of sorts this alter ego goes by the name of Cole Sprouse, a bold, charismatic musician.

In fact Cole Sprouse is a known to kids and teens all across America.

Cody always had a knack for music.

He was discovered back in the Tipton Hotel, it was a night his mother Carrie came down with strep throat and Mr. Moseby was demanding this month's rent so Cody decided to cover for his mother and performed a song called "I Don't Want to go to School" when the song began many of the spectators didn't think the eleven-year-old boy would do well, but they were proved wrong as Cody not only did well, he blew his mother out of the water.

Fortunately for Cody a talent scout was in the audience that night, a middle aged man named Chase McMurray.

He noticed the child's talent immediately and long story short he helped Cody come up with the disguise of Cole Sprouse; Zack and Carrie were in on it too of course and yes Mr. Moseby knew too since he was the hotel's general manager.

In the beginning Cole was just an identity to take the brunt of the lime light but soon Cole Sprouse began to take on a life of his own truly without meaning to created another personality.

Cole was in many ways opposite of Cody but that was the point; so the fans and paparazzi could tell the difference.

Cole was daring while Cody was timid; Cole was strong while Cody not so much.

Also Cody's alternate consciousness was in many ways what Cody himself dreamed of being; as Cole did things that Cody would never had tried in a million years. Cody Martin always seemed in control but sometimes Cole Sprouse would come to the surface.

The reason Cody was thinking about this was quite simply he missed it; the songs, the music, the millions of adoring fans and not to mention a very fat wallet.

Cody loved performing more than anything else but he had been inactive for five years now and was sure he was a little rusty but then he heard Cole's voice in the back of his mind.

"Lack of practice never stopped us before; why should it now"

Cody was always in awe of his other half's strong voice, never wavering for a moment; he wanted to feel bold again.

He knew Zack would support him in any fashion he could think of so consulting him was not necessary but conferring with Mr. Moseby would be a tad more difficult but he had to if he wanted to perform again. As he thought and pondered Cody closed his book, stood and walked to his closet.

Once in front of said compartment Cody pulls the doors open and moves his and Woody's clothing aside and on the floor of the closet sat a medium-sized trunk and next to sat a black guitar case.

Cody pulled the guitar case out of the closet and placed it on his bed before undoing the fastenings.

When he opens the lid; a wave of nostalgia hits him, his old guitar was still as vibrant as the day he bought it.

The instrument was silver in color with midnight blue frets and then he spied an etching on the neck of the guitar.

An etching that he had made himself and it read "_Apollo_" Apollo was the god of music in Greek mythology, and Cody carved it in to the neck as a sort of good luck charm.

He lifts the guitar from its place and flings the strap over his shoulder, picked up his pick and started to pluck and strum the instrument's strings and the wondrous tones began to fill the room.

At first it didn't sound like much but after a few minutes his brain recalled how to play this instrument that had so often graced his lap in the past.

When this happened the single notes began to blend into a melody and with every passing moment the sound became more and more astounding.

Everyone who passed by the cabin heard the beautiful notes and thoroughly enjoyed it; one of these people was Bailey Pickett, Cody's girlfriend.

"Who is playing this beautiful music?" she asked herself as her roommate London Tipton and Cody's roommate Woody walked up.

When Bailey saw the chubby teen

"Wait, Woody if you're here who's in there playing?"

"Who do you think" said Zack's voice from behind them giving them an annoyed look.

"It's Cody, he's the only other person who has the key to that room, besides Mr. Moseby of course."

Bailey looked a Zack skeptically

"Cody never showed any musical prowess before?"

Zack just shook his head and eased the door open since it was unlocked.

He, Woody, London and Bailey poked their heads into the room and what they saw made Bailey, Woody and London's jaws drop but Zack has pleasant smile on his face as they see Cody sitting on his bed,

a silver guitar in his lap, he hadn't noticed them, they were about to leave when they heard Cody begin to sing

"_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake, you dream about going up there; that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor, such wonderful things around you what more are you looking for" _

Bailey couldn't believe her ears.

Cody's voice was amazing; she had never known that Cody had a voice like that while at the same time she couldn't shake the feeling she's heard this voice somewhere before.

Cody was still unaware of the small audience standing at the door, not one of them disturbed him, they wanted his beautiful voice to wash over them some more.

"_Under the Sea, Under the Sea; darling it's better down where its wetter take it from me, up on the shore they work all day; under the sun they slave away while we're devoted full time to floating Under the Sea"_

Woody, Bailey and London still looked absolutely flabbergasted while Zack had moved from the door and was now leaning against the wall next to the doorway, a look of pure bliss present on his face.

Zack had always loved the sound of Cody's singing; it always relaxed him even today.

_"Down here all the fish are happy as of through the waves they roll, the fish on the land ain't happy, they sad cause they in the bowl but the fish in the bowl is lucky; they're in for worser fate; one day when the boss gets hungry, guess who's going to be on the plate Uh-oh Under the Sea, _

_Under the Sea._

_ Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee; we're what the land folks likes to cook but Under the Sea we're off the hook we got no trouble life is the bubbles _

_Under the Sea, _

_Under the Sea. _

What Cody was feeling was peace with the world around him, troubles included seemed to vanish. Zack and the others were entranced has his vocal cords released such beautiful music.

"_Even the Sturgeon and the Ray they get the urge and start to play we've got the spirit, you've got to here it Under the Sea; the lute plays the flute, the carp plays the harp, the braise plays the bass; the bass sounded sharp, the bass plays the brass, the chub played the trumpet, the fluke is the duke of soul._

What was amazing was they all knew this song, from The Little Mermaid, and Cody was singing it word for word.

"_The ray he can play, the ling's on the strings, the flat trap he snaps, the black fish he sings, the smelt and the sprat they know where it's at and oh that blowfish blows!_

_ Under the Sea ooh, _

_Under the Sea,_

_ Under the Sea _

_with the sardine in the beguine is music to me, what do they got a lot of sand we've got the hot crustacean band;_

_ each little clam who knows how to jam here Under the Sea, _

_each little slug here; cutting the rug here Under the Sea._

_ Each little snail who knows how to wail, that's why it's hotter under the water, _

_that's why we're luckier down in the muckier Under the SEA! "_

Cody strums the last of the tune before he released a pleasured sigh which made think why he ever stopped playing the first place.

He then looked up and met the sight of London, Woody and Bailey, he wasn't surprised to see Zack but the other three and spied closer and saw Mr. Moseby standing behind them with an approving gaze.

**[Here it is the first chapter give me a few reviews and I'll write the next chapter, but bear with me if there is a delay getting them posted I'm currently doing and internship at my local Shriner's hospital; working for IT department (yay!) but seriously leave some reviews please] **

**[I chose "Under the Sea" because I wanted to save Cody's personally written songs for later -Caio]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Cody since when could you sing like that" Bailey questioned as soon as she recovered from her shock,

London and Woody leaned in to hear his answer.

Cody turned a violent shade for red

"Um…" is all he responded with

because his brain wasn't processing anything as he knew they were way too close for comfort and one thing Cody and his counterpart Cole shared was a mild case of claustrophobia and this close proximity was causing it to act up and he was starting to hyperventilate

"Why don't the three of you give him some breathing room if you haven't noticed you are in his personal space" Came the statement by a clearly irritated Mr. Moseby.

Bailey noticed quickly and took as step back as did Woody but London was little slow on the uptake like usual.

"Um London" Zack began "I don't mean to be rude but…GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS FACE!"

London squealed like Bailey's pig and in a flash was hiding behind Woody.

"Easy Codes…deep breaths okay" Zack instructed his sibling gently

said brother nodded and took a few calming breaths and stood to face his friends.

"To answer your question Bailey, I've always been a gifted singer, with two talented singers as my parents; one of us had to inherit musical talents but Zack has dad's athleticism and his knack for causing trouble while I on the other hand got mom's wits, musical talents and claustrophobia"

**(I don't know if this is true about Carrie but for this story let's pretend it is)**

Bailey nods in understanding

"But why haven't you showcased it until now?"

Mr. Moseby knew she would ask that next but he didn't know how Cody would react.

Much to the shock of the students Mr. Moseby wasn't as mean has he acted in fact he was delighted when Cody was discovered; Cody finally began to differentiate himself from Zack and stopped causing trouble.

"Probably because he's shy you of all people should know that Bailey…since you're his girlfriend" stated the stout manager.

Bailey face palmed why hadn't that thought struck her

"Cody may I speak with you privately for a few moments"

"Yeah sure" he replied anything to get out of that confined room.

With that Mr. Moseby led Cody to his office and closed the door.

"So Cody I'm getting the vibe that you want to perform again?"

Cody's jaw dropped he didn't think Mr. Moseby would pick up on it so fast.

"How'd you know?"

Moseby chuckled

"Cody, you don't get to a management position if you're not observant"

the slender teen agreed with that to some extent.

The manager eyed Cody for a moment before speaking again

"I know you want to sing on stage again, it's evident in your eyes"

Cody was taken aback he didn't think Moseby would be this easy to convince.

"You mean…you're okay with it if Cole came back?"

Moseby again chortled

"Yes Cody, it is your career not mine; I have one that I am quite content with and I can tell you want that feeling and I personally want see that spark in your eyes"

The slight teen peered at the elder man and gasped as he saw pure respect in the man's eyes.

"I believe the old saying goes _If you hate going to work then you have the wrong job_"

To say Cody was amazed would be an understatement of the year he was utterly rendered speechless,

but Cody was always known for his quick wits; he snapped out of his stupor quickly.

"How will Cole get on to the Tipton after all he can't just appear here" Cody stated while mulling it over in his head.

They both thought for a few moments before Cody got a great idea "

Cole could have come-back concert!"

Moseby nodded for him to continue and added

"You could use the Aqua Lounge too, make it feel like a VIP event"

As they contemplated Cody's train of thought derailed a little as he thought of something that could screw up everything

"Somehow Cody Martin must get off the ship undetected"

the manager inclined his head

"How is the question"

then something dawned on the stout man that the ship would be docking in Miami in a few hours; since Mr. Tipton was usually slow with the restock of supplies Mr. Moseby figured they could sneak Cody off during the chaos to get off the ship to enjoy the subtropical paradise that was Miami.

"Cody, the ship will be docking in Miami, Florida tonight and I think I know when we can get you off; tomorrow it will be pandemonium with everyone rushing to see the sights of the city so it'll easy enough to sneak you into the crowd"

Cody could see where this was going it definitely sounded like a good idea.

"I'll have to call my manager…man! It's been a while since I said that."

Cody snickered a little but managed to keep enough self-control

Mr. Moseby then opened the right drawer of his desk and pulled out a midnight blue **(seeing a trend here?") **Cell phone and tossed it to the slender twin

"Mr. Moseby you brought Cole's phone"

Cody was astonished to believe the man had planned this far ahead.

The man smiled

"Make the call Cody; or should I say Cole"

Cody nodded with a very Cole-ish confidence.

The boy dialed his manager's number after a few minutes a man picked up

"Hello, Shooting Star Records Chase McMurray speaking how may I help you?"

Cody smirked when Cody opened his mouth to respond it was with a different voice one not laced with trepidation

but flowing with strength and confidence one Mr. Moseby hadn't heard in five years.

"Hey Chase, its Cole Sprouse cancel whatever your doing because it's time for a comeback"

The other end was silent for a few minutes

"Cole my man! It's been way too long and did I hear comeback? Cause I am ready to rock!"

Chase was always exuberant especially for guy in his lower fifties.

Cody filled Chase in on the plan and he agreed and said that it was lucky that Chase's office was in Miami and they could get some concert ideas together by the time the Tipton set sail again.

"All right, like all good managers I kept a spare C.S. change kit here in my office, just make sure you're here by noon since I'm meeting with potential new client…Selena Gomez"

Cole was still for a few moments and then opened his mouth and proved he was more bold and vulgar

"F*************uck!"

Cole wasn't too fond of Selena after a certain incident and long story short he was humiliated on the red carpet for god's sake

"Just kidding Coles I know you hate her but careful her boyfriend is the one and only Justin Bieber"

Cole had nothing to say to that since he had never met Bieber before but knew a good challenge when he saw one Justin would prove a decent musical adversary.

"I have nothing against Bieber but Gomez can have a flippin barbeque with a god damn pig!"

Moseby and Chase were astounded by the sheer bluntness of those words.

Another thing that made Cole and Cody different was that Cole had a smart mouth and would swear often just nothing extreme a rare f-bomb here or there his favorite thing to call someone was jackass.

"Wow I missed your snippy remarks" Chase commented

"You see Bieber as rival don't you and you're going to attempt beat him at everything"

"Oh maliciously"

"Maliciously?"

"Yes, maliciously"

"Oh no I sense a prank war"

"Oooh! Thanks for the idea" "Damn it!"

Mr. Moseby was just watching with amusement as Chase and Cole had their odd conversation Then there was beep on the Chase's end of the phone

"Hey Cole I think we should get you on The Talk with Justin or maybe Chelsea Lately"

"Maybe later but right now my comeback concert is all I'm thinking about , Mr. Moseby book the Aqua Lounge it is time to rock!"

[**There you are readers chapter 2; what do you think of the possible Cole Sprouse VS Justin Bieber music/prank war. Okay leave Reviews if you want chapter 3. Tell me what you think the wierd conversation]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The next day after the sun had risen and the S.S. Tipton pulls into Miami harbor and docks and the predicted uproar occurs with fervor.

The tourists were flying around the deck making sure all family members were accounted for, making certain that they have their room keys and other things they may've forgotten.

Zack was attempting to get to the smoothie stand but a particularly large fellow who sent the maverick twin to the floor hard.

"I don't know how someone could stand to be the size of a hippopotamus" Zack grumbles

he then feels someone grab him by the arm and pulls him to his feet.

He looks to see his twin brother standing there

"Are you okay?" asks Cody genuinely concerned since the fall looked bad.

Zack checks himself and yelps when he presses on his wrist and that's when he recalls using his hands to break his fall.

"My wrist is throbbing" Cody takes a closer look

"I think it's sprained" Cody takes his brother to the nurse who confirms the sprain and places a brace on it.

"Just be careful with it" Zack nods and manages to make it to the smoothie stand this time and starts his shift on time.

Cody slips into the crowd and gets off the ship before disappearing down an alley way, he looks at his iPhone and the time reads 11:45 he had to be at Chase's office in fifteen minutes so he streaks towards the city.

It takes the clever teen ten minutes to get to the front door of a large office building with so many windows that made the structure look as if it was made of glass.

He opens the door and walks in and tells the receptionist that he is here to see Chase McMurray; that he has 12:00 appointment.

The woman checks with said individual and lets Cody pass and in three minutes he is standing in front of his manager Chase McMurray.

Chase was a middle aged man in his mid fifties.

He had black hair with a few graying streaks here and there.

He wore a nice pressed tweed suit and was decently tall.

"Ah right on time as usual Rocker" Chase says upon seeing Cody.

"It's been a while hasn't it Chase?" Cody responds with a nod.

"Okay now to cut straight to the point, Cody in order to get this comeback concert to happen we need to Advertising to get off their lazy butts.

"Yes, they do" the slim teen replies in a roguish tone.

"Okay so first thing we need to do is generate some hype so why don't we have Cole get noticed if you know what I mean" Chase states wagging his eyebrows at the vocalist.

"And there is one thing Cole and I must do…and it's telling my girlfriend my secret"

Chase nods in understanding

"You don't want to be the type to keep this big of a secret from one you love"

the slender boy nods

"I also want to run a new song by you called _We've Got it All_"

Chase holds up a finger

"I called your brother and girlfriend so you don't have to over think this…and they've been here waiting for you"

Cody's jaw hit the floor as Bailey, Zack and surprisingly Woody walk into the room.

Bailey is the first to speak

"What is this _huge _secret you've been keeping?" she asks glaring pointedly at Cody in which he sighs, better to get this out of the way now.

"My big secret Bailey…is that I am…the famous Cole Sprouse"

Bailey looks stunned apparently this wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Are you serious?" she asks look the clever twin right in eye, half expecting him to flinch like he always does with this stare but Zack saw a flash in his brother's eye and knew Cole had woken up and if Bailey wasn't careful she'd be in for a verbal lashing courtesy of Cole himself.

When Cody spoke this time his light voice was absent as a strong voice came from his vocal cords

"I'm a serious as I am clever babe" Cole responds shocking the hell out of everyone except Chase and Zack of course who saw this coming.

"What's the matter cowgirl, cat got your tongue?" Cole quips playfully glaring at her

"Cody is never that brash…who are you?"

the bold pop-star face palmed

"Little lady…I am the one and only Cole Sprouse…got it memorized?"

that one little catch phrase caught them all

"I forgot about that one" Zack comments giggling "It's so you"

Cole smiles at his brother

"Hey Dylan?" Zack looks at him for a moment and remembers that that is his alias when with Cole.

"Yeah" answers the maverick twin.

"Shut up"

"Oh are you going to chase him?" Bailey mocks the singer regards her

"Maybe…and then beat him with my guitar"

Cole adds that last part to see what reaction he got.

"…you're Cody's alter ego!"

"Ding-ding-ding, a gold star for you; you've figured it out" Cole mocks with the same playful look.

Another difference about Cole is how communicates he's the type who is always ready with a joke and is far more playful than Cody is.

"You're playing around aren't you Cole?"

Chase inquires which earns him a mischievous smile.

Cole calms himself down

"Now with all the fun aside I'd like you all to hear my new song"

The present company all nod.

Cole stoically walks to the baby grand piano that sat in the corner and starts the song's intro.

After a few minutes of reacquainting himself with the piano his entrancing tones fill the room as he begins to sing.

"_It's hard to say goodbye, you're much more than a friend _

_When good times become memories they never really end_

_Like ancient rites of passage it's time to carry on_

_We caught lightning in a bottle as we went along_

_We've got it all_

The group was as enchanted as before and this time they could feel the emotions behind the song. Bailey silently sobbing and even Zack was tearing up

_Wouldn't change a minute _

_We've got it all_

_Never will forget it _

_As years go slipping by us_

_You know we will recall_

_These times we've found together_

_We've got it all_

_LOOONG goodbyes never suited you and me_

_You know if God is willing _

_We'll go on eternally _

_WE'VE…GOT…IT…ALLLLL!_

Cole plays the last few notes and then releases a deep breath.

He looks up at the light relishing in the feeling of just finishing a song.

He then turns around to meet a standing ovation so to speak.

"You've still got it Coles!" Zack says thumping his shoulder proudly.

Woody was still frozen and the song seems to have pushed any doubt Bailey had out the window and down the ten stories to the bottom.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Cody"

"It's okay Bailey"

this time it was Cody's voice again.

"I knew as soon as you heard me again you'd realize"

They embrace each other

"So Miss Pickett what do you say we raise hype for the concert?"

Again Cole's voice came through but this time it was a little gentler.

"Why yes Mr. Sprouse I'd love to"

"Just promise me you won't tell London…while I trust you…I can't say the same for that bag of hammers"

Bailey nods as Cole holds out his arm in which she happily takes.

Chase sighs contently

"Nothing more encouraging than young love"

that statement brings a grimace to Zack's face

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend before me" he states aloud causing Chase to erupt into laughter.

**[I decided to end it there and few notes If you thought I'd leave Dylan Sprouse out of this guess again. Sorry for the delay I couldn't think of any songs to use and if you can guess where I got "We've Got it All" from I'll post the next chapter sooner please review your feedback gives me motivation to write more so please review]**

**[My faithful readers I am at an impasse I cannot choose a celebrity best friend for Cody and I need your help, there are four that I'm caught between I am personally leaning towards Skandar Keynes since I am a big fan of the Narnia films and books but I'd like your opinion so PM me with your answer or leave it in a reviews]**

**Skandar Keynes (Actor ~ Chronicles of Narnia)**

**Taylor Lautner (Actor ~ Twilight Saga)**

**Nat Wolff (Singer ~ Naked Brothers Band)**

**Bridgett Mendler (Singer/Actor ~ Good Luck Charlie)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Hey Readers, the answer to the song is that it is from Series Finale of Home Improvement my favorite Sitcom and thanks to a certain reviewer I've over come my impasse so many thanks (you know who you are) **

Chapter IV

Cody and Bailey or should I say Cole and Bailey were walking down the hall to the bathroom, Cole instructs his girlfriend to wait there while he changed into his usual attire when Cody assumes his alter ego.

When the slender teen emerges ten minutes later he no longer has blonde hair, it is now chocolate-brown and his with matching eyes

"Wow…you look like different person" Bailey comments seeing the pop star she grew up listening to.

You see Cole Sprouse's name is known all over the country and in some other countries too like Japan and England.

Cody went the extra mile with his celebrity side and used a specialized wig.

He was wearing a black hooded jacket, open to reveal a red undershirt a silver chain adorned his neck, hanging from it was the pendent in the shape of a crescent moon the outfit was completed with a black pair of cargo pants and black and red Nikes.

He was dazzling; looking every part of the pop star he was.

"Well…how do I look" asks Cole as he does a little spin.

"Absolutely ravishing" Bailey compliments making the young star blush.

"Well shall we?" he inquires offering his arm once again she takes it.

They exit the building quickly and since the goal was to be noticed he made sure to be very visible so chose not to wear a hat or shades and the Miami sun was brutal today.

They were walking by a cafe when a girl about twelve recognized him.

"Hey…are…you Cole Sprouse?"

Cole looks at the girl and smiles

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?"

The girl was starting breathe heavy and Cole was beginning worry if she was one of those crazy obsessed fans.

"My name's Allison…I am a big fan…can I get your autograph?"

Cole smiles again

"Of course" he extracts a pen from his pocket and signs his signature on the girl's notebook.

"There, and make sure you come by the pier where the S.S. Tipton is, I'll be holding my comeback concert there"

The girl squeals and nods furiously and then takes off towards the mall at the other end of the streets.

"Why did you look scared for a minute?" Bailey asks nudging him in the ribs.

"Oh I thought she was one of those obsessed fans who will trample anyone just to be near me" Cole explains with a grimace at the very thought

all though a part of him was ecstatic that some girls would seriously fight over him

all though bold as he is Cole Sprouse was your typical teenager with his insecurities and quirks.

They continue strolling down the street and are about to reach one of Miami's more famous beaches.

The beach in question why it was Miami Beach, with its picturesque view with majestic crystal blue water, the white sandy beach and not to mention a decent amount of half-naked babes to scope out.

Cole had to banish that thought he was already in a committed relationship with darling beauty standing next to him.

When the two arrive on the shoreline they watch the waves crash on the shore.

"There must be a storm off shore because those waves are huge" comments Bailey observing the ocean's curling waves.

Cole and Bailey walk down to the shoreline at the same time hearing a lot of gasps as people saw him and recognized who he was.

The light ocean breeze swept his cocoa brown locks out of his eyes to reveal his dark brown orbs.

Cody always went all out for his Cole costume even getting some eye-color-changing contact lenses.

When he wore these lenses he could see just as well but his eye color changed to dark brown, the same shade chocolate.

Cole was admiring the peace the beach could bestow until he heard a familiar voice trying to catch his attention.

"Cole?" came a young voice, a voice that was recognizable to him.

Cole scans the area for the person speaking and his eyes fall on a young teen about thirteen or fourteen years old.

He had slightly tan skin, brown eyes and unruly curly brown hair and a beauty mark on the left side of his top lip.

It was non-other than his friend and fellow musician Alex Wolff.

"Alex…my god…look at you, last time I saw you I had to squat down to look in the eyes but now.

Alex blushes

"So I hear your going to make a comeback" states the younger teen.

Wow news spread like wildfire these days.

Cole nods as he gives Alex the once over.

The young drummer was dressed in a pair of black and purple swim trunks and his top half was bare and little muscle definition was beginning to show.

"Alex it looks like you've put some meat on your bones" Cole comments conversationally,

Alex looks at him

"You can actually tell?"

the boy looks desperate

"Yeah I can tell" that statement seemed to satisfy the young celebrity.

"So where's your brother Alex; I know if you're here the Nat is not far behind" Cole asks smugly.

"He's over there, I'm going back in the water"

They watch the young teen zoom off and run into a large wave that blasts him of his feet and he was laughing the whole time.

"You know Nat and Alex Wolff?" Bailey asks looking at her boyfriend who nods

"Actually Alex and Nat are two of my closest friends, only people outside of the Tipton Hotel who know the whole me"

They proceed over to where Alex had indicated to find his older brother Nat lying on his back, on a beach towel resting under the shade of the umbrella he brought.

He was surrounded by a few different beach goers.

And Cole could swear one them were one of those hippy dudes; the second was a woman who reminded him a pink walrus.

Cole moves to stand in front of the prone musician.

Nat Wolff is a slender and lanky teenager who looks about seventeen or eighteen years of age.

He had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

His skin darker than Alex's by a few shades.

Nat was wearing a pair of solid black swim shorts, any color like red, green and orange just wouldn't look too good on him.

It took Nat a few moments to figure out someone was in front of him.

"Who's that" Nat inquires groggily, it seems he was napping before.

"It's an old friend…string bean" was Cole's snarky reply.

Upon hearing his old nickname Nat sat up so quickly his back cracks

"Ow" Bailey says flinching

"Actually that felt pretty good"

Nat stands up

"Cole…you are a sight for sore eyes"

They man-hug and look out at Nat's little brother riding the waves.

"So what've you been up to Nat, haven't seen or heard anything bad so…" Cole trails off after realizing he was rambling.

Nat's eyes grew dark as he looks to side

"My parents are going through a divorce…I don't really want to say anymore" he growls just loud enough for his old pal to hear.

A bit of Cody's persona shows through when Cole places his hand on Nat's shoulder in a reassuring manner; you see over time Nat had come to rely on Cody for comfort when his brother couldn't provide it.

"That's okay…if you ever need to talk Nat I'm here just remember that okay" Cole eyes kind and sincere

"Nathaniel" he asserts trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I got ya" he replies solemnly.

"But I'm not the only one with some explaining to do…where the hell have you been all this time Cole!" the lanky singer nudges the brunette playfully.

A lighthearted spark came to life in Cole's eyes.

"I just needed to be able to deal with puberty at my own pace" was the witty twin's response.

Nat inclines his head in understanding.

Cole could tell that there was something else on his friends mind.

"Nat…are you really going to make me ask?"

The long-limbed teen peers at his compatriot.

"Ah I'm hoping Alex and I can pull our careers out of the gutter but I'm starting to get a hint that Alex and I may not want the same dream anymore"

Nat admits looking at Cole.

Bailey senses that her boyfriend might be Nat Wolff's sole confidant no offense to his brother but Alex is a little young to understand what his brother is dealing with.

From the way things seems Bailey was beginning to think that Cody might be the only thing anchoring the singer to his peace of mind which left her with one big question: just how deep this bond goes.

**[There is Chapter 4, sorry if this is an odd place to stop but it felt right to stop here so you go please read and review. The faster I get reviews the quicker I get motivation for Chapter 5]**

**[I hope you look forward to the next chapter. I really like writing these things so please review and wait till you see the twist I'm throwing in I don't think you'll be expecting it and no it has nothing to do PJO this time]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Sorry for so long of a wait but I had a major case of writer's block and little motivation since the Suite Life isn't on anymore. And also I know I've use "Through My Own Eyes" a few times before I just like that song and with "Accidently In Love" I wrote while listening to it so sorry if the lyrics aren't exactly right okay enough of this enjoy Chapter 5**

Nat and Cole spent the next two hours catching up and Cole nearly died of embarassment as Nat took the liberty of telling Bailey a lot of mortifying stories.

While Bailey was cracking up Cole took that chance to ask

"So I never asked why you're hear Nat"

the lanky musician gives his friend an incredulous gaze.

"Spring Break duh!" was his response he then pointed to the stage a few meters away.

Set up with all sorts of audio equipment.

Large speakers, amplifiers, sub woffers; you name it, it was there.

The frame of the staged was decorated with large posters of Flo Rida.

On stage there was set of instruments; drums, guitars, a keyboard and for some odd reason a xylophone.

That's when Bailey and Cole noticed no one was performing.

"What's going on, why isn't anyone performing?"

Alex answers after taking a swing of root beer.

"Every opener came down with a stomach bug and Flo Rida refuses to perform without an opener"

Cole was stunned that he had forgotten about Spring Break and this was a chance to promote his upcoming concert and to help Nat out at the same time.

Cole got a mischevious glint in his eyes which his old Nat recongnized

"...Cole what're you thinking, I know that look" Cole grins maliciously "Tell me do you remember the lyrics to _Through My Own Eyes_?the long-limbed teen nods.

"Alex can you scrounge up some mics?"

the younger Wolff nods and reaches into his bag and extracts two microphones.

"Will these do?"

Nat and Cole exchange glances

"Way to go Lex!"

Nat chuckles thumping his baby brother on the back.

Bailey finally recovers from her laughing fit

"What're you two thinking?" Cole looks at his girlfriend

"Oh you'll see" he chortles sharing another mischevious glance with Nat.

Nat and Cole take off into the massive crowd.

It takes them 20 minutes to get to the stage.

They quickly find cables to connect the microphones to the sound system.

Nat taps on the head of the mike to test it and get the crowd's attention.

"Hi everyone and we apologize for Flo Rida's stubborness"

Nat begins "but you were promised a show and we'll give you one...right COLE!"

The audience directs their gazes to the chocolate haired and gasp a chorus of "It's Cole Sprouse" rang through the air.

"That's right, we'll perform for you this will serve as a great warm up for my come back concert, so we'll sing for you and oldie but goodie let's see if you recongnize it?"

Alex appeared behind the drumset and taps his drum sticks together and begin the intro to the song.

Nat licks his lips and takes deep breath before beginning "

_Give me a world that's equal on all sides"_

Cole picks up from there

"_Let freedom flow, as constant as the tides"_

Nat takes the next line

"_I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise. I live without regret for ordinary lives."_

The two take the next lyric together singing with their wonderous voices.

Even Bailey was enraptured by their sudden duet.

"_I'm looking at life through my own eyes. _

_Searching for a hero to idolize._

_ Feeling the pain as innocence dies._

_ I'm looking at life with my own eyes._

_ I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. _

_I listen to my heart and I obey. _

_How can I see it any other way? _

_I'm looking at life Through My Own Eyes."_

Nat carries the word "eyes" for moment before Cole approaches the left side of the stage and begins the next verse of the song.

_"I see a land with liberty for all"_

his lanky friend continues

"_Yet still I know, the truth will rise and fall."_

Switches back to Sprouse

"Oooh yea-eah!_That's just the way it goes."_

Once again Bailey is in awe of what she is hearing as the two musicians recite the next lines together.

"_A word now to the wise. _

_The world was made to change._

_ Each day is a surprise._

_ I'm looking at life through my own eyes._

At this line the two singers who had made there way to opposite sides of the stage with Nat on the right side and Cole was on the right began to walk back towards the stage's center

"_Searching for a hero to idolize._

_ Feeling the pain as innocence dies._

_ I'm looking at life with my own eyes._

_ I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. _

_I listen to my heart and I obey. _

_How can I see it any other way? _

_I'm looking at life Through My Own Eyes."_

The song was beautiful and this proved that neither Nat, Cole or Alex had lost any of there talent and Cole was indeed enjoying every second, this was where he belonged; on stage singing his heart out while hearing hundreds of fans scream and cheer his name and Cole had no problems sharing the stage with such cool musicians and as the song enters its final lyrics Cody feels the elation he's been longing for five years.

"_And I know, when you're looking for the truth._

_ Mmmhmmhm _

_If you go and read between the lines, you'll discover how and why."_

Cole takes the next verse to remind them of his vast knowledge of musical genres since this verse had a little hip-hop

"_I take my heart int battle. _

_Give that freedom bell a rattle. _

_Get my indepnedence signed._

_ Declare it on the dotted line. _

_In Philidelphia freedom ring and patriotic voices sing._

_ Red, white and blue never give up._

_ We represent AMERICA! _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes. _

_Searching for a hero to idolize. _

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies. _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes__. _

_I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. _

_I listen to my heart and I obey. _

_How can I see it any other way? _

_I'm looking at life Through My Own Eyes."_

As Alex plays the song's last few notes and the syllables leave the two singer's lips the audience breaks into thunderous applause.

The two bow to the audience and then Nat shows his comfort with Cole by playfully shoving him in which aforementioned cocoa haired star responds with a tackle.

While the parents in the crowd laugh at the two teen's antics.

__ Nat then remembers another song they could sing

"Hey do you know the lyrics to _Accidently In Love_?

Cole nods while Nat instructs his brother to start the intro to the song and the coca-haired musician grabs the guitar and starts to play along with it.

Cody advances to the mike and begins to sing the first words

"_So she said what's the problem baby; what's the problem I don't know, maybe I'm in love (love) _

_think about it, every time I think about it, can't stop thinkin about it."_

Nat picks up to give Cole a breather

and the crowd is loving the two singers voices.

Bailey is aboslutely stunned at how comfortable Cody was when he was performing on stage.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it, if it's love makes me want to turn around and face it but I don't know nothing about love" _

Cole and Nat take the next part together

"_Aww-aww, come on come on turn a little faster _

_come on come on _

_the world will follow after _

_come on come on cause everyone is after looove"_

A huge grin breaks across Cole's features as his eyes focus on Bailey while singing that verse

_"So I said I'm snowball runnin, runnin down into the spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies beltin out sunlight shimmering love, _

_well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever ending this love well I did try to do it but there's no escapin your love _

_A__ww-aww"_

Cole resumes his solo singing sounding just as amazing as he did back on the Tipton

"_These lines of lightning mean that we're never alone, never alone no no _

_come on come on _

_move a little closer _

_come come on _

_want to hear you whisper _

_come on come on_

_ settle down inside my loooove _

_aww-aww _

_come on come on _

_jump a little higher_"

Nat strikes up the next phase of the song

"_come on come on _

_feel a little lighter_

_ come on come on we were once upon a time in loooooove..._

_We're Accidently In Love _

_accidently in looove, _

_accidently in love...accidently in looove _

_accidently_

_ I'm in love I'm in love, _

_I'm in love, I'm in love accidently_

_ come on come on _

_spin a little tighter _

_come on come _

_and the world's a little brighter _

_come on come _

_get yourself inside my looooooove _

_I'm in Loooove!" _

Nat and Cole finish letting the last few words carry before letting them drop as Alex plays the last few notes of the song.

With its end the audience exploded into applause.

Nat noticed Flo Rida's security team approaching with aforementioned musician.

Alex, Cole and Nat got out of there quick once they were safely behind one of the surf shacks the younger Wolff hears one of the party goers comment

"Now the dick shows up after Nat and Cole blew him out of the water!"

His girlfriend responds

"As man or as an artist?"

which he states

"...both!"

Cole, Nat and Alex burst out laughing once they we're out of earshot.

As their laughter dies Bailey catches up with them.

"Wow I knew you were talented but that was nuts if those ugly bouncers caught you.

"I would've drop-kicked him" states Cole snarkily

as Nat chuckles and adds

"I would've choked them with microphone cord"

Bailey just watches as the two act silly that's when she notices Alex had disappeared.

"Hey um Nat, where's your brother?"

Nat's head pops up and looks around

"Hey guys!" came the drummers voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Lex, where are you?"

"Around the corner...you guys need to see this"

The older three race around the corner to find Alex with his ear pressed against the rear trunk of an old sedan.

"What is it Alex?" inqures Bailey curious to what the younger musician was hearing.

He looks up

"There's someone in there" he says straightening up. "I can hear muffled shouting"

Bailey moves closer and listens too and then says something

"Hey is anyone in there?" she calls and in minutes there is harder thumping on the inside of the trunk and more surpressed yells.

"We need to get this thing open" Bailey says looking up

"Already on it" Cole walks up with a aluminum baseball bat.

Before he swings Cole pulls off his chocolate brown wig and black jacket before hitting the window it all the force he could.

He must've hit it right because the window shattered.

"Why'd take off your jacket and wig?" asks Bailey with curious eyes

"So Cole doesn't get blamed if we get caught"

Cody then carefully reaches over the broken window frame and unlocks the door, flings it open and starts looking for the button or switch that opens the trunk which didn't take long.

He hits the switch and the trunk hatch flings open.

Cody repalces his wig and jacket and is back behind the sedan in a flash.

Whoever the person was they were wrapped in black sheet.

Cole and Nat lift the cloaked captive out of the trunk and unraveled the sheet around the body focusing on getting the head free so the person could breathe.

After a few minutes they see the face of the captive.

"Is that who I think it is" Bailey asks breathlessly.

"Yep no doubt about it I'd know that hair anywhere" Nat states

"It's Louis Tomlinson"

**[Bum-Bum-bum ooh what do you think can I write or what this idea came to me while finishing it wait till you see how this will turn out, but please review they are the fuel for my fire please tell me and I know what your gonna say 1D not very original but trust me I always find ways to make not so ordinary so please tell me what you think]**


End file.
